Merely a Game
by Annieaimsforthesun
Summary: Lucy creía que él la amaba. Mentira. Caspian nunca olvidó a Susan, y una forma de recordarla, fue usando a su hermana. Porque la relación de ambos no era más que un juego. Lucy x Caspian. One-shot.


**Los libros de Las Crónicas de Narnia pertenecen a C. S. Lewis. Si fuera mío, habrían como miles de miles de miles de miles de miles de miles de romances entre Lucy y Caspian :B**

• • •

Nunca supo cuándo se le ocurrió esa loca idea. No pudo notar en qué preciso momento comenzó a ver a Lucy de otra manera, delineando la esbelta figura con sus ojos, o imaginándola desnuda, o besándola, o tocándola. A veces la devoraba con la mirada, como si fuera un libro extremadamente interesante. Ella ignoraba lo que él hacía, y cuando sus miradas no podían evitar encontrarse, ella miraba hacia otro lado, terriblemente incómoda, y sus mejillas se ruborizaban inmediatamente.

Caspian sólo sabía que hubo un instante en el que no pudo soportar más, y cuando ya era de noche y nadie los veía, la besó.

Primero fue sólo un roce de labios, algo inocente, dulce, puro. Luego se intensificó. Él se inclinó sobre ella, la tomó por la nuca, y profundizó la unión. Se quedaron así, los rostros de ambos, uno frente al otro, mirándose, besándose, amándose durante horas para ellos, aunque en realidad pasaron como un par de minutos.

Era el romance perfecto. El rey apuesto que encuentra a su reina perdida, ¿verdad?

No.

Hubo un error en la relación de ambos que hizo que algo fallara, que ambos se sintieran en suelo firme cuando en realidad se trataban de equilibrar sobre la punta de un alfiler. Pudo haber sido la arrogancia de él, la ingenuidad de ella, los celos del hombre o la confianza de la muchacha, la cobardía o el coraje, o la lujuria o la castidad, pero no. Sucedía que ambos no sentían lo mismo.

Creyeron que uno se sentía igual que el otro, y no se molestaron en hablar. Si lo hubieran hecho, de todos modos no habría resultado.

Es verdad, Caspian nunca vio a la joven como el amor que siempre quiso tener. Es cierto que vivió mucho tiempo solo, tres años con asuntos importantes que atender, tratados, alianzas, guerras, tributos… Pero en ninguno de esos días que tuvo como única compañera a la soledad, se pudo olvidar de Susan.

Ella lo perseguía en sueños, lo atormentaba, clamaba por él. Caspian no se la podía sacar de la mente, y siempre se la imaginaba bellísima, tanto que dolía, con sus ojos celestes, su cabello largo y sedoso, sus labios rojos y seductivos, y su cuerpo que, de tan sólo mirar, hacía que el joven se desespere por la excitación y el deseo. Cada noche, ella venía hacia él, le decía que lo amaba, que lo quería a su lado por toda la vida. Entonces ella lo besaba, y ambos sentían que la temperatura subía. Era en el preciso momento que ella comenzaba a gemir y excitarse cuando Caspian despertaba, y todo se venía abajo. Entonces maldecía internamente, rogando a Aslan por lo más amado del mundo que ella venga a su lado.

_Él_, en todo caso, no le trajo a Susan. Pero a cambio, vino Lucy.

La muchacha se había quedado grabada en la mente del rey como alguien pura, inocente e incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Pero ahora era totalmente distinta. Era sorprendente lo que podían hacer tres años en el cuerpo de una mujer, y aún más en el de Lucy Pevensie. Se puso mucho más bonita que la vez anterior, sus curvas se acentuaron, y de pronto ya no parecía más una niña.

Caspian no lo notó. Vio a la joven como una simple copia de su hermana mayor [era verdad, ahora ambas guardaban mucho parecido], y la trató como si fuera tal. Le hizo todo lo que en sus sueños se había aguantado, y comenzó a vivir una fantasía. De pronto los cabellos que veía no eran rubios, sino negros, y los ojos verdes eran ahora celestes. Le arrebató la inocencia, la ingenuidad y la virginidad, sin atenerse a las consecuencias de entrometerse con los fuertes sentimientos de la joven, tratándola como lo que no era. Ella, por otro lado, amaba al rey infinitamente, y si él le hubiera pedido que hiciera cualquier locura, ella la habría cometido.

Ella estaba enferma de amor.

Él, enfermo de pasión.

• • •

Por eso, cuando llegaron a lo que ellos creyeron que era el país de Aslan y llegó el momento de despedirse, un corazón cayó, hecho pedazos.

Fue el de Lucy. La muchacha se había hecho ilusiones durante todo el viaje con Caspian, creyendo que él se había enamorado de ella. Y, cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, simplemente no pudo despegarse del lado del rey. Envolvió la espalda varonil con sus brazos, posando su rostro en el pecho de él, cerrando los ojos, gozando de esa sensación por milésima vez. Él, en tanto, no parecía tan dolido por la despedida, pero aún así respondió al abrazo.

– Caspian – llamó suavemente, y luego tomó su rostro con las manos – Caspian… – suspiró.

– Dime – respondió, pasando sus manos por los cabellos rubios, como si fueran azabaches.

Una sensación de placer recorrió su cuerpo ante el contacto. – Caspian, quiero quedarme – dijo en un hilo de voz – Quiero vivir aquí, en Narnia.

Él la observó, como si no entendiera – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Bueno – ella se intimidó un poco, pero siguió hablando – ¿No nos queremos? Podríamos… podríamos… – No terminó la frase, sino que atrajo el rostro del rey a sus labios, como si le quisiera dar a entender sus intenciones.

Caspian se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras de la joven. Tomó las manos de Lucy con fuerza, y alejó su rostro del de ella, que estaba a escasos centímetros. Ella lo miró, extrañada.

– Lucy – le dijo – No has entendido.

Ella no dijo nada, y el rey continuó – ¿Tú… creías… que yo te quería?

Las palabras llegaron una a una a la mente de la reina. Sintió que de pronto la sumergían en agua helada, hirviente, que le daban una bofetada, que le gritaban en la cara: "Estúpida, él nunca te quiso"

Nunca.

Recordó todos los momentos que pasó con él, las caricias, los besos, las manos del rey, ávidas, recorriendo su cuerpo, su intimidad, todo. Las palabras que él le susurraba cuando nadie estaba cerca, las veces en las que, mientras cenaban, él la tocaba disimuladamente, o cuando simplemente la desnudaba con una mirada cargada de deseo. ¿No la amaba, entonces? ¿Se había dejado engañar como una tonta? ¿Su primer amor, una total farsa? La última palabra resonó en su mente muchas veces, sin entender qué había sucedido, ni cómo o cuándo.

– Sí – respondió con sinceridad.

Él suspiró, exasperado. – No… no has entendido – dejó de acariciar su cabello – Yo… Esto no ha sido nada, Lucy. ¿Entiendes? No he olvidado a tu hermana. No es amor.

Lucy sintió, entre lágrimas, cómo le atravesaban el pecho con una espada. ¿Que no era amor? ¿Y la manera como la besaba? ¿Y lo que le susurraba todas las mañanas, cuando despertaba desnuda en su cama? ¿Y los coqueteos, los flirteos? ¿No eran nada?

Se había entregado, entregado como una imbécil, a los brazos de alguien que sólo quería a Susan. A alguien que sólo necesitaba unos labios, un cuerpo al que acariciar para poner su imaginación a prueba y ver a la reina más bella de cualquier época o reino.

– ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué fue? – preguntó entre lágrimas. Esperaba que él la consuele de algún modo, pero Caspian no hacía nada, se había quedado a su lado, mirándola como si fuera una pintura de algún museo.

– Simplemente un juego, Lucy – admitió – Nada más.

Quiso que alguno de sus hermanos estuviera junto suyo en ese momento. Que Peter, o Edmund, qué más da, estuviera a su lado, que la abrace, que le diga que todo iba a estar bien, que le daría su merecido a ese rey.

De pronto se dio cuenta de su papel en aquel juego. Ella era la muñeca, un estúpido objeto de plástico o trapo, sin valor, algo tonto, controlable. Caspian era el que jugaba con ella, o con sus sentimientos, el manipulador, el que inventó una fantasía, la fantasía que lo amaba, con el único propósito de distraerse, de entretenerse.

Pensó en darle una bofetada. O hacerle sentir mal de algún modo. Por primera vez, su mente ingenua se contaminó de malicia. "Susan nunca te amó, sabes" "Me pregunto qué clase de rey te considerarían si vieran como casi arruinas el viaje varias veces". Cada vez se le ocurrían más cosas que decirle, cada vez más crueles, más malignas. Pero se quedó callada.

Entonces se dio la vuelta a mirar a Aslan. El león había estado esperando a que ella preste su atención a él, y una vez que ella lo hizo, caminó hacia él, y cuando lo alcanzó, hundió su rostro en la melena, llorando, sin poder contenerse.

El rey sobre reyes fue paciente, y la dejó sollozar. Cuando se hubo calmado, él alzó su rostro felino hacia ella, y habló.

– Hija – su voz denotaba preocupación – Estás herida.

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería. _"De amor"_ completó mentalmente. En vez de eso, respiró profundamente.

– Cúrame – No era una orden, era una petición. El león sopló sobre ella, y pudo sentir que una paz extraña se alzaba sobre ella y la cubría, como la lluvia. En unos instantes, ya se sentía más calmada. Pero no había olvidado.

Decidió, entonces, olvidar a Caspian. Sin despedidas, o mirada alguna. No, no giró el rostro, no dijo nada, no hizo señal alguna con la mano. Le pidió a Aslan entre susurros que la lleve de vuelta a Inglaterra, y éste solo asintió. Con un rugido, las olas se apartaron, dejando un túnel para que la joven pueda regresar al mundo en el que pertenecía. Ella se acercó al agua tímidamente, pero una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que ese era un camino seguro para no volver jamás a Narnia [o mejor dicho, no volver jamás a ver a Caspian], entró.

Cuando se pudo girar, las olas ya habían formado una pared, y para su alivio, sólo pudo vislumbrar la silueta del hombre que le había roto el corazón. Se prometió, entonces, nunca jamás volver a ser parte de un juego.

• • •

– Ella te amaba de verdad – le dijo el león al rey, cuando Lucy desapareció de ese mundo.

– Yo te pedí a Susan – respondió él, un poco dolido – Antes de zarpar, te pedí que trajeras a Susan.

– No – Caspian lo miró – Tu pediste que trajera al amor de tu vida. Y eso hice. La traje, y le partiste el corazón.

El rey miró a Aslan, confundido. No, él quería a Susan. ¿No es cierto? Soñaba con ella, día y noche. La veía en el mar, en sus sueños. La veía en Lucy, también.

– Tú querías a Susan – le dijo el león, como si supiera lo que el joven pensaba en ese momento – Sólo porque se parecía un poco a Lucy.

No.

El rostro de Caspian se desencajó en una mueca de desesperación. Se miró las manos. ¿La amaba? ¿Qué había hecho? Recordó sus ojos verdes, vivaces, alegres. Suspiró, frustrado.

Era cierto, la quería.

Se giró la pedirle al león que le explicara por qué diablos se había dado cuenta de todo tan tarde, porque se la pasó jugando con ella cuando pudo aprovechar cada día a bordo del Viajero del Alba para quererla auténticamente, por qué fue tan estúpido como para engañarla, usarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Al frente suyo se alzaba un paisaje de arenas blancas y mar, y más al fondo, el barco que le llevaría de regreso a casa, sin una reina. Pero no había rastro de Aslan.

• • •

_Tadaá! Es muy, muy cortito, lo sé, y tal vez me apresuré describiendo todo muy rápido, pero así salió._

_En fin, creo que hasta ahora no escribí un fic en el que Caspian saliera como el malo, ¿verdad? Bueh, uno más para el fandom :B_

_Ah, y alguien me puede decir por qué diantres hay ahora más Suspian? No entiendo, pero yo voy a publicar fics Lu/Caspian [o Lucian, como quieran llamarle] hasta que no me quede imaginación y muera D: No soporto ver a la sucia y traicionera de Susan con alguien tan guapo, sexy y valiente como Caspian _

_**~Leiousaa from Somewhere**_

_P.D.: El capítulo 4 de Amores y Desamores… blablablá, tardará un poco xD Tengo examen final de Inglés la semana que viene, así que estaré desangrándome de puro estudiar todo este fin de semana x_o_


End file.
